1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus, such as an ink jet type printer, which ejects liquid.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, an ink jet type printer which performs printing on a medium in such a manner that liquid (ink) is ejected onto the medium (a paper sheet) through nozzles formed on a liquid ejecting head has been known as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus. To maintain favorable liquid ejection performance of the liquid ejecting head, some of such printers include a maintenance device having a wiper which wipes a nozzle forming surface of the liquid ejecting head and removes liquid or a piece (paper dust) of medium adhering to the nozzle forming surface.
Some of such maintenance devices have a configuration in which a wiper wipes the nozzle forming surface in a state where the ink leaked from the nozzles is held in the nozzle forming surface (for example, see JP-A-2010-179512). Specifically, when the liquid held in the nozzle forming surface is drawn into the nozzles, the wiper of the maintenance device wipes the nozzle forming surface.
However, since, when the ink held in the nozzle forming surface is drawn into the nozzles, the wiper of the above-described maintenance device wipes the nozzle forming surface, there is a concern that the wiper may push air bubbles into the nozzles. In this case, the air bubbles enter the inner side of the liquid ejecting head (the nozzles), and thus the favorable liquid ejection performance of the liquid ejecting head cannot be maintained in some cases.
The problem described above is not limited to an ink jet type printer but is generally shared by a liquid ejecting apparatus including a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid and has a nozzle forming surface having nozzles formed thereon.